Jamie Potter y las Merodeadoras
by bea93
Summary: El mundo... al revés.
1. Jamie Potter y las Merodeadoras

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe. Dentro de él, cuatro chicas de segundo miraron sobresaltadas a las tres Gryffindors de séptimo que parecían impacientes.

- Largo - dijo una de ellas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, las chicas salieron rápidamente de la vista del trío.

- Deberíamos tener un compartimiento privado - dijo una de las chicas, de pelo castaño y ojos avellana, mientras ella y sus amigas se sentaban.

- No puedes tenerlo todo en la vida, Jamie - dijo otra mientras abría un libro titulado _La transformación avanzada._

_- _¿Y Serena? - preguntó la tercera, más regordeta que el resto.

- Debe estar con algún chico - contestó Jamie, sacando una Snitch dorada de su bolso.

- ¿Aún tienes eso? - preguntó la chica del libro.

- Agh, Rachel, le quitas el lado divertido a la vida - le contestó Jamie, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Además, ¿qué importa? Nadie la echará de menos en vacaciones. Petula, ve a ver dónde viene el carrito. Muero de hambre - le dijo a la niña regordeta.

- ¿Jamie Potter decidió romper su dieta? - preguntó Rachel mientras Petula salía del compartimiento.

- No es una dieta - contestó -. Sólo evito los carbohidratos.

Rachel rodó los ojos y siguió con su lectura, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se volvía a abrir y una preciosa chica de cabello negro entró con paso solemne y una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

- Serena, ya era hora - dijo Jamie -. ¿Con quién estabas?

- Con Steve - contestó, mirándola con sus bellos ojos grises.

- ¿Steve? - preguntó Rachel -. ¿Steve Clairmount?

Serena asintió.

- Que pésimo gusto, Pad - dijo Jamie.

- Hey, está muy guapo - inquirió Serena -. Y... hablando de guapos...

Jamie, que estaba mirando por la ventana, inclinó la cabeza hacia su amiga, y Rachel, quien estaba muy interesada en su libro, levantó la vista con una sonrisa.

- Me topé con Leon Evans - continuó Serena -. Está tan...

- ¿Guapo como siempre? - la interrumpió Jamie -. Regla número doce de las Merodeadoras, Serena: nunca te fijes en el chico de tu amiga.

- Él no es tu chico, Prongs - dijo Serena, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

- Lo sé, pero sabes que me quita el sueño.

- No me digas que estás enamorada - dijo Rachel.

- ¿Yo? ¿bromeas, verdad Moony?

Rachel y Serena se miraron con una sonrisa burlona y siguieron con lo suyo: Rachel con su lectura, Serena mirándose las uñas y Jamie mirando por la ventana y quejándose de lo lenta y torpe que era Petula.

* * *

El gran Comedor lucía en todo su esplendor para recibir a los alumnos en su primer día de clases.

Las chicas se dirigieron a sus puestos de siempre en la mesa de Gryffindor, ante la atenta mirada de cada chica con la que se cruzaban.

- Y aquí estamos. Nuestro último año - suspiró Rachel.

- Nuestro último año - repitió Serena.

- Que guay - agregó Petula.

- Petula, no es guay decir guay - le dijo Jamie.

- Pero... pero si acabas de decirlo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento. Corrijo: no es guay que _tú_ digas guay, Worm.

Rachel y Serena rieron.

- Odio que me llames así...

- Sí, como sea...

Cuando las cuatro amigas se sentaron, diez u once chicas de su casa se acercaron a ellas. Como moscas a la miel.

Las _Queremos Ser Populares Pero No Somos Lo Suficientemente Geniales, _como las llamaba Serena, era un grupo de chicas que idolatraban a la Merodeadoras, y su único sueño era ser como ellas.

- Serena, adoro lo que hiciste con tu cabello - dijo una de ellas.

- Litros de poción alisadora - contestó ésta, indiferentemente -. Y te hace falta créeme.

- Jamie, ¿no usabas lentes? - preguntó otra.

- Tres palabras: lentes de contacto - contestó -. Jamie Potter no se rebajará a usar lentes ópticos.

Cuando las QSPPNSLSG tomaron asiento y la selección iba a comenzar, Serena le susurró disimuladamente a Jamie:

- Prongs, ¿quieres prestarme tu capa? Las selecciones me aburren.

- Claro que sí - contestó, sacándola de su bolso de mano -. Pero que no te vean.

- Ajá. ¿No vienes?

- Na, me quedaré. Te veo arriba.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y se escondió bajo la mesa, para luego desaparecer.

- Te veo luego - le dijo a Jamie -. Por cierto, pelirrojo sexy a las dos en punto.

Jamie giró la cabeza para cruzarse con la verde mirada de Leon, quien la desvió apenas la chica giró la cabeza.


	2. Leon Evans

Jamie dobló rápidamente una esquina y entró precipitadamente al aula de Transformaciones.

- Llega tarde, señorita Potter.

- Lo siento, profesora McGonagall. Pero mis uñas no se pintan solas - dijo Jamie, mostrándole sus uñas. Varias chicas rieron.

- Muy graciosa, señorita Potter. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. La próxima vez no seré tan tolerante. Tome asiento y copie el diagrama de la pizarra.

Jamie puso los ojos en blanco y con la mirada buscó un puesto libre. Había un par de chicas que estaban sentadas solas, que disimuladamente corrieron sus cosas para que Jamie se sentara. Pero la chica ni se inmutó, sino que se dirigió al único alumno que estaba sentado solo.

El chico, al percatarse de que Jamie se sentó a su lado, resopló impaciente.

- ¿Sabías que hay más lugares disponibles?

Jamie le sonrió burlona.

- Lo sé, pero quería darte el honor, Leon.

- Me halagas - le dijo sarcástico.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

- Bastante bien, gracias.

- ¿No me echaste de menos?

- Al contrario - murmuró entre dientes.

- Señor Evans, ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?

- No, profesora. Sólo le comentaba a Potter que no me gusta su color de uñas.

La clase entera rió, incluso la profesora esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Continúe con su trabajo.

Leon le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Jamie y siguió con su trabajo. Durante el resto de la clase, la chica sólo se dedicó a mirarlo.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Jamie le contó a sus amigas lo sucedido en Transformaciones.

- Me ama, estoy segura - dijo al terminar su relato.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Jamie - la reprendió Rachel.

- No son ilusiones, es el destino.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

- Petula, no toques ese pastelito - dijo Jamie entre dientes -. La gente te está mirando.

- Sólo un pedacito, por favor...

- Ese pedacito se pegará en tus caderas. ¡Suéltalo!

Petula, de mala gana, soltó el pastelito.

- Muy bien. Ahora, cómete una manzana.

A regañadientes, Petula tomó la manzana y la mordió.

- ¿Qué te toca ahora, Prongs? - preguntó Serena.

Jamie sacó su horario de su mochila.

- Veamos... Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los de Slytherin. ¿Y a ti?

- Historia de Magia. Pero quedé verme con alguien.

- ¿Y quién es ese alguien? - preguntó Rachel.

- Austin Smith.

- Mucho mejor que Steve - dijo Jamie -. Bueno, me voy. Quiero llegar temprano hoy.

- Wow, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Serena.

- Ja, ja - rió sarcásticamente -. Que graciosa.

* * *

Jamie sonrió al comprobar que, como ella creía, Leon había llegado temprano.

Se encaminó con paso decidido hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera saludarlo, una chica de Slytherin se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

- Savina.

- Jamie - la Slytherin enarcó las cejas y le clavó la mirada -. Lo siento, ¿te ibas a sentar aquí? Qué lástima.

Mientras tanto, Leon observaba la escena un tanto perplejo.

- ¿Ya son amigos? - le preguntó Jamie.

- Eh, sí... supongo - contestó él.

- Te llamó sangre sucia.

- Fue hace dos años, Potter - le contestó fríamente Savina - ¿o tu cerebro no es capaz de retener tanta información? Ahora, toma mi consejo y ve a sentarte a otra parte.

- Y tú toma el mío Snape - le contestó Jamie -. Champú anti grasa. Ya los inventaron, por si no te haz dado cuenta.

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada y se sentó lo más lejos posible de Savina.


	3. La tentación de Jamie

-¡Por fin luna llena! - exclamó emocionada Petula

-Deja de gritar, Petula - dijo Serena -. Alguien te escuchará.

La fría y nublada tarde llegaba a su fin y unas pocas gotas caían.

-Oye, Moon, ¿no interfiere en la transformación el que esté nublado? - preguntó Jamie.

-¿Y luego de cuatro años me lo preguntas?

- No se me había ocurrido - contestó, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

Rachel suspiró.

- La luna emite una especie de influencia. Ocurre lo mismo con las mareas. Aunque esté nevando, sucede.

- Ah.

- Bueno, basta de bla, bla, bla - interrumpió Serena -. ¿Dónde está el mapa?

Rachel abrió su baúl y sacó un común trozo de pergamino.

- Aquí mismo.

Se pusieron sus negras túnicas y bajaron las escaleras con la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellas. Como no cabían las cuatro, Petula se transformó y se les adelantó.

- Nunca supe porqué Petula decidió convertirse en una asquerosa rata - susurró Serena poco después mientras bajaban las escaleras.

En la sala común aún habían alumnos leyendo libros, conversando con sus amigos o simplemente calentando sus manos frente a la chimenea.

Leon estaba sentado en una butaca con tres chicas alrededor. Jamie sintió una punzada de envidia.

Cuando salieron, Jamie le dijo a sus amigas:

- Adelántense. Olvidé algo.

- Sí, claro - dijo sarcástica Serena -. Como si no te conociera.

- No te demores - agregó Rachel, con una sonrisa burlona.

Jamie salió de debajo de la capa y les dirigió una sonrisa antes de volver a entrar a la sala. Una vez adentro, se acercó al grupo de Leon y, sentándose y tomando indiferentemente un libro de la mesita de centro, se dedicó a escuchar la conversación. Ni las chicas ni Leon se dieron cuenta de ello.

- ...y dime Leon - dijo una de las chicas - ¿qué clase de chicas te gustan?

- ¿Y por qué esa pregunta? - preguntó él, risueño.

Las chicas rieron tontamente.

- Sólo queremos saber - contestó otra.

Leon resopló.

- Bueno - se tomó su tiempo para pensar -. Me gustan las chicas... inteligentes...

Jamie escondió la cara tras el libro.

- Que no usen mucho maquillaje...

- Eso es casi imposible - rió otra chica.

- Lo sé... pero bueno. Me refiero a la clase de chica que no llega tarde a una clase por... pintarse las uñas, o algo así.

Jamie se miró algo avergonzada sus uñas.

- Chicas que ¿no sean como Potter? ¿o Black? - preguntó una chica.

- Más o menos - respondió Leon.

Jamie sintió una oleada de furia al oír su nombre, pero no hizo nada.

- Jamie... que tonta - dijo otra chica.

- Sí... se cree la reina del colegio, o algo así.

- Muy orgullosa - dijo otra.

- Hey, hey, calma - interrumpió Leon.

Jamie sonrió.

- No me digas que la estás defendiendo, Leon.

- No, no. Es sólo que... no lo sé. No creo que Potter sea tonta. Al contrario, es muy lista.

- Sea lista o no, no lo demuestra.

- Sí, es decir, anda por todo el colegio pavoneándose con sus amigas y estableciendo quién vale la pena y quién no.

Leon se lo pensó.

- Yo creo - dijo - que todo lo que necesita Potter es que la bajen de su nube rosa.

Las chicas volvieron a reír tontamente.

Jamie pensó que ya era suficiente, así que cerró el libro y, dando un hondo suspiro, salió de la Sala Común ante la avergonzada mirada de las tres chicas y la burlona de Leon.

* * *

- Esta lluvia arruinará mi peinado - dijo Serena mientras se alisaba el pelo con la palma de sus manos.

- ¿Al menos me estás escuchando?

- Espera un segundo.

Serena se transformó en perro, se sacudió (mojando a Jamie de los pies a la cabeza) y se volvió a transformar.

- Gracias - le dijo Jamie a regañadientes.

- De nada. Bueno, ¿qué me decías?

Jamie puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te decía que Leon mencionó algo de una nube rosa .

- ¿Una nube rosa? Eh, lobita, a dónde crees que vas - Serena se transformó en perro y, ladrándole animadamente al lobo que acababa de salir del bosque, se internaron en él.

Jamie, sintiéndose por primera vez ignorada, se transformó en una cierva y siguió a sus amigas en el oscuro bosque.

* * *

- Bueno, ¿qué me decías? - preguntó Serena una vez humana, dejando al lobo trotando alegremente persiguiendo a un ratón.

- ¿Seguirás así toda la noche?

- Prongs, Rachel está algo animada hoy - dijo mirando a la loba.

- Entonces, ¿quieres esperar hasta más tarde para que su Majestad no tenga ningún problema en escucharme?

- Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Me recuerdas a mi madre.

- No hablarás en serio.

Serena rió.

- Bueno. Continúa.

Jamie se lo pensó.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, eso era todo.

- ¿Y para eso tanto sermón?

Jamie rió animadamente y se convirtió en cierva para ir a ayudar a Petula, quien, convertida en rata, se asfixiaba bajo el peso de la enorme loba.


	4. Poco maquillaje y diálogo improvisado

Serena asintió ''sabiamente'' mientras Jamie terminaba de contarle su relato.

- En teoría - dijo - te gusta Leon.

Jamie abrió muchos los ojos.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Podría ser... pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. Se nota, Prongs.

- Ya, ya. Suficiente.

- ¿Me equivoco?

Jamie bufó. Odiaba no tener la razón.

- No - murmuró.

Serena dio brincos de alegría mientras saltaba y daba palmadas.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

- Que madura, Pad. Y trata de no gritar , que despiertas a los enfermos y encima se entera medio colegio.

En efecto, muchos de los alumnos que estaban profundamente dormidos en las camillas de la enfermería comenzaban a moverse y a bostezar.

- Felicidades, Pad. Despertaste a Moony.

Rachel dio un bostezo y se sentó con la mirada soñolienta.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó, dando otro bostezo.

- Las seis y cuarto de la mañana - contestó Jamie.

- Muéranse - y volvió a caer dormida.

Serena y Jamie se miraron preocupadas.

- A Rachel le faltan horas de sueño.

- Se pondrá ojerosa - dijo Serena - ¿y nosotras? Tampoco hemos dormido nada.

- Excepto Worm - dijo Jamie, mirando a la cama de al lado, en donde Petula roncaba suavemente -. Además, tenemos todo el día para dormir. Quiero decir, historia de magia, Transformaciones teórico, Defensa contra las artes oscuras teórico... O sea, muchas horas de sueño.

- Ya cállate - alegó Serena frotándose las sienes -. Esto de Leon te está volviendo loca.

Jamie puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Serena parándose - tenemos mucho que hacer.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Jamie mientras salían de la enfermería.

- Bueno - Serena enumeró con los dedos -: debemos practicar el diálogo con Leon, peinarte, maquillarte a lo natural como a él le gusta y organizar la tarde de spa de hoy. Hoy tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch, Prongs - agregó - y a menos de que quieras destrozar a mi hermana en el partido de la próxima semana, debes practicar duro y al mismo tiempo quitarte todo el estrés de encima.

- Como digas - dijo Jamie -. Estoy en tus manos.

Serena sonrió maliciosamente y tomó a Jamie del brazo para llevarla de infiltrada al baño de prefectos.

* * *

Más tarde, en el baño de prefectos, emanaban de los olores más relajantes y agradables que podía haber. El enorme espejo que cubría la pared estaba empañado en su totalidad, y la sirena del cuadro observaba curiosa la escena que se armaba frente a ella.

Jamie yacía dentro de la enorme piscina que suponía era una tina, con una blanca toalla en el cabello y rodajas de pepino sobre sus ojos, mientras que Serena le colocaba una crema en la cara.

- Deberías darte una ducha - le dijo Jamie arrugando la nariz.

- No arrugues la nariz así. Te quedará marcado. Y más tarde me tomaré una ducha. Porque hoy, querida Prongs, tú eres la protagonista.

- Me halagas. ¿De dónde sacaste el pepino? - preguntó Jamie, sacando una rodaja de sus ojos y mordiéndola.

- Contactos en la cocina - contestó, guiñando un ojo -. Ahora, hazme el favor de vestirte. Tengo que maquillarte, y debemos practicar el diálogo con Leon.

- ¿El… el diálogo?

- Ajá.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?

- Ver para creer.

- ¿No sería mejor algo así como 'vivir para contarlo'?

- Da igual. Soy experta en citas, no en dichos.

* * *

Serena y Jamie se encaminaron hacia el aula de Historia de Magia.

- Bien. Según mi horario, esta clase nos toca con los de Hufflepuff. Así que Quejicus no se interpondrá en tu camino.

Jamie asintió con la cabeza.

- Recuerda. Míralo a los ojos mientras le hablas y no digas nada ofensivo.

- Ya.

- No menciones a Quejicus ni a ni otra chica que no seas tú… y yo.

- ¿Tú?

- Sí. Leon tiene amigos. ¿O no?

Pero al llegar al aula, donde el profesor Binns las esperaba impacientemente, todos los planes de Jamie se fueron al suelo al ver a Leon sentado junto a una chica de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Jamie, nerviosa.

- Que no cunda el pánico - dijo Serena en un tono que pocas veces usaba -. Delante suyo hay un puesto vacío. Yo me sentaré con Worm.

Jamie asintió y fue a sentarse donde le dijo Serena, y no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de que muchas chicas la miraban asombradas con su nuevo look.

- Que bueno que se nos unen, señoritas.

Jamie sonrió tímidamente al profesor y se sentó en su puesto.

- Bueno, alumnos, hoy revisaremos la Alianza de las Hadas con los Magos. Comenzaremos, primero, cuando un famoso mago llamado…

* * *

Al salir de clase, Leon alcanzó a Jamie.

- Veo que tienes una bonita cara, después de todo - le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

- Depende de cómo lo veas. ¿Qué te toca?

- Pociones.

- Te acompaño. Yo voy a Aritmancia.

_Recuerda el diálogo_, pensó Jamie.

- ¿A qué se debe tanto cambio? - preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

- Creo que un cambio no le hace mal a nadie, ¿o sí? Quiero decir - recordó las palabras de Serena sobre su tono -, Serena. Ya sabes - añadió con una sonrisa -, le encantan los cambios, y todo eso.

- Ajá. ¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con la conversación que oíste el otro día, cierto?

- Depende. ¿Me invitas a salir?

Leon sonrió como esperando a que dijera eso, y negó con la cabeza.

- Oh, vamos Evans. Este sábado. La próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

- Tengo planes, lo siento - dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, mientras se separaba de Jamie por el camino que conducía al aula de Aritmancia.

- ¿Y qué tal la próxima? - exclamó por medio del gentío, mientras Leon se perdía de vista.

Leon sonrió más abiertamente y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, justo cuando se perdió de vista.

- Eso fue un sí - murmuró Jamie para sus adentros.


	5. Champú de fresas y cerveza de manteca

Un suave viento soplaba mientras las Merodeadoras caminaban hacia Hogsmeade.

- Necesito una pluma nueva. ¿Me acompañan a comprarla? - preguntó Rachel.

- Me encantaría, cariño - respondió Serena -. Pero quedé con alguien.

- ¿Prongs?

- Yo también, lo siento Moon - respondió -. Después del rechazo de Leon, invité a Will Austen.

- ¿Quién es Will Austen? - preguntó Petula.

- Oh, es sólo un tonto aficionado. Lo siento - agregó, dirigiéndose a Rachel.

- No importa. ¿Petula?

- Claro. Pero luego tú me acompañas a Honeydukes.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

- Aunque, estoy segura de que habrá un montón de Queremos Ser Populares que estarían más que dispuestas a acompañarte - añadió Jamie.

- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escuchar eso - dijo Rachel sarcásticamente.

* * *

Minutos más tarde Petula y Rachel tomaron el camino hacia la Casa de las Plumas, mientras que Serena y Jamie continuaron calle arriba, hacia las Tres Escobas. Pero en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del lugar, Serena hizo amago de despedirse.

- Espera - dijo Jamie - ¿tu cita no es aquí? - preguntó con la mirada suplicante. No tenía ni la menor intención de pasar dos horas (o quizá más) con un chico como William Austen. Para su mala suerte, Serena negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento. Adam quiso ir a un lugar más… 'íntimo'. Ya sabes - agregó al ver la mirada extrañada de Jamie - Madame Pudipié.

- ¿'Íntimo'? Yo diría 'cursi'. ¿De veras aceptaste ir a esa cita? Tú no pisas ese lugar desde que el tonto de Farell casi te pide matrimonio en tercero.

Serena soltó una carcajada al recordarlo.

- Lo sé - dijo, aún entre risas -. Pero una cita es una cita, Prongs. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

- Como sea - dijo Jamie, empujando la puerta de la taberna -. Apenas puedes, vienes a salvarme, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto. Volveré en cinco minutos.

- Ah, y no lo hagas sufrir. En verdad le gustas, y se le nota.

- Bah, estoy acostumbrada. Uno más, uno menos, ¿qué importa?

- Presumida.

Jamie entró a la atiborrada taberna. Desde una mesa apartada, Will le hacía señas.

- Pobre tonto - murmuró Jamie para sí -. ¿Por qué lo habré invitado?

Acto seguido, fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas y se encaminó hacia él orgullosamente.

Pero tres pasos más tarde esa sonrisa se borró fugazmente de sus labios para dar paso a la rabia y a los celos, al ver a Leon sentado charlando muy animadamente con Savina.

Savina.

Sólo esas tres sílabas estaban cargadas de la más pura maldad.

Savina rió de algo que le dijo Leon y clavó su burlona mirada en los ojos de Jamie, mientras ésta caminaba hacia la mesa de Will.

Y, aprovechando el momento en el que ella pasaba junto a ellos, Savina agarró a Leon por el cuello de la túnica y le susurró algo al oído. A estas alturas, Jamie era un hervidero de celos.

- ¡Hola Jamie! - saludó Will emocionado cuando Jamie se sentó furiosa frente a él -. ¿Cómo estás?

Jamie, al notar la fría mirada de Savina sobre ella, sonrió forzadamente y comenzó a hablar muy deprisa.

- Oh, muy bien. La verdad, más que bien. Verás, hoy probé un champú de frutas excelente, de veras. Sólo me gustaría que la gente lo usara más a menudo, ¿no lo crees?

- Este… - Will buscó palabras para responderle, pero no fue necesario.

- De veras, y no es sólo el cabello. Si la gente hiciera más deporte - comenzó a elevar el tono de voz - no sería tan fofa como otras.

Pero Savina no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Leon, me encanta como te ves hoy. ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?

Jamie la miró con los ojos como rendija.

- Y creo - añadió Jamie - que la personalidad es muy importante en una chica. Digo, ¿qué es peor que ser fría con todo el mundo? Si la _gente_ sigue así, terminaremos en una era glaciar.

- Tienes algo ahí. Déjame limpiarte.

- Es decir, fofa, fría, y además, tonta. No hay nada peor en una chica.

- Ay, discúlpame. Creo que te ensucié con espuma de mi cerveza.

- Disculpa - le dijo Jamie a una mesera que pasaba con una cerveza de manteca en una bandeja - ¿vas a usar eso?

Pero no esperó respuesta y, tomando la botella, caminó hacia Savina y se la vació en la cabeza.

- Ups, lo siento, Snape. Quizás así aprenderás a lavarte el cabello.

- Potter, ¿qué…? - quiso preguntar Leon.

- Leon, no es nada - dijo Savina, poniéndose de pie y tomando su bebida -. Yo creo que Jamie - añadió, salpicando a Jamie en toda la ropa - necesita un baño más que yo.

Jamie quedó boquiabierta.

- Inmadura - susurró Savina, furiosa.

- Estúpida - dijo Jamie, tomando una botella de la mesa vecina y vaciándole todo su contenido en la túnica de Savina. Ella, en cambio, tomó unos pasteles de calabaza de otra mesa y los aplastó contra el cabello de Jamie.

- Arrogante y presumida.

- Savina - Leon quiso interrumpir.

- Sucia y envidiosa.

Leon se puso de pie y tomó a Savina del brazo.

- Vámonos ya, Savina. Hay personas que ni siquiera vale la pena mirarlas.

Savina miró con una sonrisa burlona a Jamie y salió de la taberna junto a Leon.

Jamie tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba a ella en silencio.

- ¿Jamie? - Will habló suavemente, como si temiera que Jamie le lanzara un plato o algo.

Jamie se miró de pies a cabeza y, siempre con la frente en alto, tomó sus cosas y salió de Las Tres Escobas.

* * *

**HOLA GENTE BELLA QUE LEE!**

**Hago mi aparición oficial para agradecerle a los autores que me dejan sus reviews y que leen obviamente :)**

**Ahora, un par de avisillos con respecto a algunos mensajes que me dejaron:**

**1: AMO que me dejen críticas (siempre y cuando sea en un buen tono :) ) ya que siempre aprendo de ellas!**

**y dos, y contestando el review de 130 8a kiku (que nombre mas largo :D) este fic ya está hecho hasta el cap 7... creo... asi que los consejos que me diste trataré de aplicarlos a los siguientes caps que escriba.. gracias por ellos!**

**bueno... así que cuando lleguen al capitulo 7... creo... tendrán que esperar algunos dias (quizá semanas... o meses) para el siguiente cap, ya que tengo que esperar a que la motivación llegue a mi :D**

**saludos a todos y de nuevo... GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**B  
**


	6. Deberes chamuscados

**Bueno, aquí el último capítulo preescrito, ahora tendré que cambiar un poco la modalidad de mi escritura, debido a ciertas críticas. Así que voy a dejar medio incocluso mi fic, ya que aún no tengo tiempo para escribir... pero ya queda poco para el verano!  
Así que, Crítico, si estás leyendo esto, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver vuestros consejos en práctica...  
Y, Autor, si lees esto, nunca dejes de escribir.**

**PEACE :)**

**Disclaimer: blablabla, nada más obvio, la saga HP no me pertenece... y ya saben el resto.**

* * *

Jamie no dejaba de pensar en Leon durante la hora de estudios. Y Rachel, sentada a su lado, la miraba preocupada.  
Serena, en frente de ellas, perdió la paciencia. Demasiado tiempo para ella de silencio:  
- ¿Desde cuándo se estudia en la hora de estudio? - preguntó.  
- Pad... técnicamente se _llama_ hora de estudio - contestó Rachel.  
Serena suspiró.  
- Me refiero a nosotras, Moon -.  
Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Qué tenemos nosotras de especial?  
Serena la miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y exclamó:  
- ¡Rachel! ¿Tienes algún problema? Díselo, Prongs.  
Jamie se sobresaltó.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?  
- Jamie, ¿te pasa algo? - dijo Serena, indignada -. ¿En qué diablos piensas?  
- Pensaba en qué me quedaría mejor para mi cita el sábado.  
- Jamie - dijo Rachel - ¿podrías por favor hacer un pequeño viaje a la realidad por un minuto? Tenemos examen de Adivinación en menos de media hora.  
Jamie sonrió triunfal.  
- Genial - dijo -. Ahora sabré cómo me irá el sábado -.  
Rachel suspiró rendida y siguió con sus estudios de Adivinación.

- Creo, mi querida Prongs, que eso... ¡es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir en toda la vida! - dijo Serena durante la clase de Transformaciones, luego de su examen de Adivinación.  
- No es mi culpa que el estúpido que tenemos como maestro me odie.  
- No me cabe duda de que cualquier profesor te odiaría si le dijeras que tu mayor sueño es que se caiga de la torre de Astronomía - dijo Rachel.  
- ¿Y qué? ¿No es acaso el sueño de todos?  
Rachel se lo pensó.  
- Bueno... quizás sí...  
- ¡Potter! ¿podrías fijarte en lo que haces? - exlamó McGonagall desde su pupitre.  
- ¿Ven? - dijo Jamie a sus amigas -. Todos me odian. ¿Por qué McGonagall no les llama la atención a ustedes?  
- ¿Será acaso porque acabas de chamuscar tus deberes? - preguntó Rachel.  
- ¿¡Qué!  
Jamie se apresuró a extinguir la pequeña llama que había provocado.  
- Y ahí va lo poco o nada de tus deberes de Transformación - dijo Rachel.

- Muchas gracias por tus útiles comentarios, Rachel.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

Cuando sonó el timbre, la profesora McGonagall los llamó.

- Antes de que se vayan, dejen sus deberes sobre la mesa, porfavor.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? - le preguntó Serena a Jamie en voz baja.

- Sólo hay una forma de arreglar esto, Pad.

- ¿Ofreciéndole una facial completa?

- Mejor. Usando mis encantos naturales.

- Ah, no me digas - interrumpió una fría voz - ¿Tienes algún encanto?

Al volverse, las chicas se encontraron cara a cara con Savina, quien sonreía burlonamente.

- Jamie, ¿hueles algo? - dijo Serena.

- Sí. Huele al hipogrifo que Hagrid tiene atado detrás de su casa.

Savina arrugó el entrecejo, pero no borró su sonrisa.

- Ya quiero ver la cara de Leon cuando sepa que su cita está... cómo decirlo... _castigada_.

- No lo harías.

- ¿No? Obsérvame.

Y salió del aula con la cabeza alta.

- No te preocupes. Nos encargaremos de que no abra la boca - dijo Serena.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Tú sólo persuade a McGonagall... y obsérvame - dijo, imitando la voz de Savina y saliendo del aula caminando hacia atrás.

Jamie sonrió y se acercó tímidamente al escritorio de McGonagall.

- Éste... ¿profesora?

McGonagall levantó la vista de lo-que-sea que estuviera escribiendo.

- ¿Qué deseas, Potter?

- Yo… - hizo una pausa - me preguntaba… ¿qué se hizo en el cabello? Se ve muy bien.

McGonagall lanzó un hondo suspiro.

- No me vengas con tus falsos halagos, Potter. Ya sé que no me entregaste los deberes.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. El sábado en mi despacho, a las diez. Y no irás a Hogsmeade.

A Jamie se le cayó el alma a los pies.

- ¿_Castigada_? - dijo mas tarde Serena, en la Sala Común - ¿Qué le sucedió a tus encantos?

- Cayeron de la torre de Astronomía.

- Si tan sólo hubieras prestado atención en clases…

- Rachel, si no vas a decir nada constructivo, no digas nada - dijo Jamie bruscamente.

- ¿Y qué harás? - preguntó Petula.

Jamie se abrazó las rodillas y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo - dijo -. Nadie evitará que yo vaya a una cita… mucho menos con Leon.


End file.
